


Need Some Help?

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crypto is touch starved and you can't convince me otherwise, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Though the smut is really just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1





	Need Some Help?

Elliott didn't notice it at first, what with their relationship taking a slower pace it came as a surprise. Crypto wasn't very affectionate, but he didn't mind holding hands or kisses or Elliott snuggling up to him. He'd let out a long-suffering sigh, but still wrap his arm around Elliott's shoulder when they were watching a movie in the latter's room. 

Like tonight, but the action scene was less interesting than the minute shifting in Crypto's frame. His shoulders tensed and unwound, and with Elliott leaning his head on said shoulder, he swore Crypto's heart pulsed faster too. Elliott paused in tracing mindless patterns into the man's thigh to glance up at his face. The glow of the screen reflected on his features, but it did nothing to hide the redness staining his cheeks, nor the intense, too focused stare on the car chase playing out.

Elliott furrowed his brow, and was torn between thrill at making him blush, and just _what_ he did to cause it. Did his mere presence now cause Crypto to melt? He'd never admit it, but Elliott was more likely to do that, especially when the other man decided not to wear his coat. It was a bit unfair, that Elliott put so much effort into looking great, but Crypto could just be so effortlessly sexy. _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

It was a terrific view, and he had the best seat in the house.

Elliott trailed his fingers along the contours of the other man's chest, and fiddled with one of the ornaments on his necklace. He kissed the part of Crypto's jaw where flesh met metal, and trailed his lips along his throat before nuzzling into the base. 

"Hnnnn." It was barely restrained, but Elliott recognized a moan when he heard one.

Elliott didn't even need to look down, as he finally realized why the man was so tense. Elliott certainly had his share of getting hard at the most inopportune times. He grinned, just a bit bemused as he slipped both arms around Crypto's waist and pressed his cheek against the other man's. "Need a hand?" He just didn't expect this from the other man.

Crypto glared at him from the corner of his eye, expression firm but the redness remained. "No."

Elliott hummed, and nuzzled him again, his beard bristling against Crypto's skin and he sucked in a sharp breath. "I know we never talked about the sex stuff, but if you want to-"

"I am fine." Crypto said through his teeth. "This is just an intense movie."

Elliott's brows shot up, and he glanced at the screen. Unsurprisingly, another fight scene was playing out. "This turns you on?" he grinned. "No wonder you acted that way when we met." he let out a playful growl as he kissed his way back up Crypto's jaw to the back of his ear and whispered, "Are you _sure_ you don't want some help?"

Crypto's lips pressed into a thin line, a crease between his brows but his gaze never left the screen. "I am not aroused."

"You're a statue though, and I'm your very sup-suport-good boyfriend." Elliott said, and let out a sigh. "But if you don't want my help, you can take care of it in the bathroom." his tone turned mock stern. "Just clean up when you're fin-fine-done."

"Elliott, I swear-"

"What, you em-embars-shy? I can leave if you want."

"No." It was said too swiftly, and Crypto's grip tightened around Elliott's shoulder. "It's your room, I should go."

"Can you even move?" Crypto finally tore his gaze from the screen and shot him an annoyed glare. Elliott just grinned back at him, before it softened into a sincere smile. "Just tell me what you want. I'll even say please. Please?"

Crypto stared at him, emotions flashing in his eyes too quick and such varying intensity it left Elliott startled when he finally spoke, "I want you to touch me." He quickly grabbed Elliott's wrist when he reached for his lap. "Not there. Here." he rested the hand agaisnt the thigh Elliott was tracing earlier.

It was then it clicked. "I a-aros-turned you on?" he grinned, a rush of pleasure following with the knowledge. "I knew I had a magic touch. This all you want for tonight?"

"For tonight." Crypto said, quiet and intent with the promise of a next time, of maybe something _else_.

Elliott settled back against Crypto's side, head on his shoulder as he picked up his strokes from earlier, more mindful and teasing as he trailed along the thigh. It was the most intimate they'd been so far, but it was far from disappointing. Crypto dropped his hand from Elliott's shoulder to his waist, but otherwise they were in the position they'd been earlier-like nothing happened.

Well, maybe Crypto could tell himself that he hadn't gotten hard from being petted, but Elliott wasn't going to forget the hand gripping him tight or the quick, strained gasps and definitely not the man's whole body tightening up before it relaxed against him with palpable relief. Crypto slowly tilted his head to bury his face into Elliott's neck as his other hand grabbed his shoulder.

Elliott couldn't help snickering a little. "You like to cuddle after? Good to know we have another thing in common."

"...you're killing the mood."

"Right, shutting up now."


End file.
